fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeda
Shiida (シーダ Shīda, romanized Sheeda in the official Japanese material such as the TCG and the Fire Emblem Museum, translated Caeda in the American version, Sheda in the English version of OVA, and Shida in the Italian version of OVA) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and their remakes. She also appears as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the pure-hearted princess and Pegasus Knight of Talys, and the childhood friend of Marth. She joins Marth in his quest, staying by his side most of the time and is also responsible of recruiting various people, including Castor, Nabarl, Roger, Jake and Lorenz. In the end of Marth's battle against Medeus, Shiida eventually becomes Marth's fiancée. Several years after the battle, Shiida moved to Altea and was welcomed warmly. Unfortunately, shortly after Marth left on request of King Hardin, Altea was attacked and was mostly taken over. Marth's sister, Elice, surrendered herself, giving Shiida a chance to escape and to reunite with Marth. Once again, she accompanied Marth in his new quest and eventually in the end of it, they were married. She is 14 in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and 17 in Monshō no Nazo according to the novelization by Takayashiki Hideo. In the Japanese version of the OVA, Shiida was voiced by Sakura Tange. The princess was voiced by Kim Sevier in the English version by ADV Films. Shiida appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Personality On the surface, Shiida is childish and jovial. However, when she needs to be serious, she can be gravely so. Shiida seems protective of Marth, yet at the same time she does not want to be a distraction to him, so she tends to avoid him at times. She seems to care about him more than she does herself, commanding Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth, not her in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and noting at the end of Monshō no Nazo that she once prayed to the gods that if he had to die, they should take her life instead. Appearance In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Shiida wears a pink dress with matching armor and heavily-strapped sandals. In Monshō no Nazo and the anime, she wore a red dress with white boots. While her armor was light brown, the jewel in the center of it was green. In Shadow Dragon, Shiida wore a dress with the same color, but her armor was white and decorated with gold with matching short boots. Shiida has dark blue hair in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon, while in Monsho no Nazo and the anime, she has light blue hair. She also has blue eyes and was about the same height as Marth. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Shiida joins at the beginning of Chapter 1. Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |3 |6 |12 |9 |7 |7 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |20% |70% |90% |70% |80% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment *Book 1 - Shiida joins at the beginning of Chapter 1. *Book 2 - Shiida joins at the end of Chapter 4. Base Stats Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |5 |6 |12 |9 |7 |7 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Slim Lance Iron Sword |} Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |4 |19 |6 |7 |15 |13 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Killer Lance Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |20% |70% |90% |70% |80% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Dragon Knight *Strength: +3 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: -6 *Mov: +2 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |4 |1 |6 |12 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Lance - D |Wing Spear |} Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight |40% |20% |0% |60% |85% |70% |10% |0% |} Dracoknight |50% |20% |0% |60% |85% |70% |10% |0% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Falcon Knight (Requires an Elysian Whip) *HP: +4 *Strength: +2 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Sword Weapon Rank E, Lance Weapon Rank +30 Level 1 Dracoknight *HP: +4 *Strength: +4 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +5 *Resistance: -3 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Lance Weapon Rank +30, Axe Weapon Rank E Support Relationships Supports *Marth *Ogma *Castor *Nabarl *Roger *Jake *Lorenz Supported by *Marth Overall Shiida can be very delicate when you first get her, but she can also be very strong. Her main weakness is her low HP and low Defense, but that can easily be solved with a Seraph Robe and a Dracoshield. Her biggest trait is her speed, which usually caps to 20 at level 10, quickly followed by her luck; also, when she is at a high level she can avoid several attacks making her useful on the battlefield (especially when using her Wing Spear). She is also extremely important to keep alive, if you wish to recruit as many characters as possible. While her personal weapon, Wing Spear, is very effective against cavalry and knights, she has a couple of good reclassing options as well. Her high skill and speed make her ideal as a Sniper or Swordmaster, though her strength will still need support in order for her to deal consistent damage. She also has very high speed as a Mage, though her magic will take time to develop, and her resistance will be quite low. Regardless, she still is notably effective in these classes. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Prologue Chapters: Shiida joins at the beginning of Prologue Chapter 4. *Main Story: Shiida joins at the end of Chapter 4. Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |4 |19 |6 |2 |7 |15 |13 |7 |6 |8 |Lance - D |Iron Lance* Wing Spear Javelin |} *Prologue only. Growth Rates |60% |30% |0% |80% |95% |80% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *My Unit *Marth *Malliesia *Wrys *Ogma *Castor *Roger *Jake *Darros Supported by *My Unit *Marth Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |3 |12 |18 |17 |9 |14 |7 |Speed +2 Avoid +10 | Lance - C |Killer Lance* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Death Quotes Noncanon Appearances Anime Shiida plays a huge role in the anime, especially in episode 1 which focuses on the friendship between her and Marth. She can have a bit of an attitude, especially when she catches Marth daydreaming. Her desire to protect Marth eventually gets her kidnapped by Gazzak, which almost gets both of them killed until Ogma's timely intervention saves the two. She then goes on to save her father, the King of Talys, from pirates. After Marth saves Talys, he is forced to reluctantly leave Shiida, and she decides to follow him after her father insists she do so, recognizing her feelings for Marth. Episode 2 sees Shiida argue against Marth's plan to cross Samsian territory, only to be told by Marth that he is well aware of the risks. There, she breaks up a fight between Ogma and Nabarl, which leads to Nabarl's recruitment and the victory over the bandits. Manga Shiida's role in the War of Darkness is expanded upon further than the anime. Unlike in the anime, Shiida's father disapproves her seeing Marth at first as that would raise suspicion about Marth's social status. Again, Marth leaves Talys without her, but again she catches up. Later, Shiida gains a huge role. She heads off to Aurelis Secondary Castle to notify Nyna and Hardin of Marth's arrival, but gets shot down en route. She fights on and reaches them, announces Altea's devotion to Akaneia, and warns Hardin that her pegasus sensing something fearful from the western skies. Thus a battle then ensues, and Shiida almost dies protecting Nyna until Marth saves them. Throughout the rest of the story, she protects Marth, but never gains the courage to openly tell Marth that she loves him until much later. After the war, she leaves Talys to wed Marth and become Queen of Altea. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Gallery File:Shiida-FE1.png|Shiida's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Shiida-FE3.gif|Shiida's portrait in Book 1 of Monshō no Nazo. File:FE3Sheeda2.gif|Shiida's portrait in Book 2 of Monshō no Nazo. File:Shiida-FE11.png|Shiida's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Caeda Unused SD Portrait.png|Shiida's unused portrait without her armor in Shadow Dragon. File:CaedaBK2DS.png|Shiida's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Sheeda.jpg|Artwork from Monshō no Nazo File:Sheeda.gif|Shiida as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Sheedaartwork.jpg|Artwork of Shiida. File:Shiida TCG1.jpg|Shiida as she appears in the TCG File:Sheeda-1.jpg File:SheedaDS.jpg|Shiida as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Marth, Caeda, and Katarina (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Shiida (along with Marth and Katarina) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Marth and Caeda Wed (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An another illustration of Shiida (along with Marth) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:ShiidaSavesOgma.jpg|Shiida saves Ogma, as seen in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:SheedaNewMystery.jpg|Shiida brings dire news. File:MarthandShiidaNewMystery.png|Marth and Shiida. File:Shiida and her pegasus.png|Shiida and her Pegasus File:Marth Shiida Gharnef FEWSD.png|Shiida comforts Marth after fighting Gharnef in Shadow Dragon. File:Caeda FE1 Manga.jpg|Shiida as she appears in manga adaptation. File:Shiida(Anime Ep1).jpg|Shiida as she appears in Episode 1 of the Fire Emblem anime. File:Shiida(Anime Ep2).jpg|Shiida as she appears in Episode 2 of the Fire Emblem anime. File:Feanime-5.jpg|Shiida protecting Marth after being knocked out in Episode 1 of the Fire Emblem anime. es:Shiida Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Playable characters